Buried
by demonchilde
Summary: Based on tonight's eps.


Hey there folks! This is my first 'Crossing Jordan' fic, and I think the first one posted on fanfiction.net, so lucky me! J If I get anything wrong I apologise, considering the two part episode I'm writing this for hasn't started yet. Everything in **bold** is what she's thinking; _italics_ are song lyrics. Jordan and the rest of them don't belong to me, and the song belongs to SlipKnot. Enjoy.

Buried

****

Jesus, I can't breathe.

How could I have been so stupid, going after 'The Digger' myself and not asking for help from my local friendly (and nice-looking, but don't you tell him that) FBI agent before I went? Not exactly the brightest idea I've ever had, I'll admit, but it's gotta be that Irish blood in me.

It's getting harder and harder for me not to start freaking out here, buried alive in a fucking coffin, with no telling how many pounds of dirt on top of me. I've got to think about something different…

That song…What was that song that 'Bug' had playing earlier? He mentioned in passing that it was about a woman being buried alive. How ironically fitting that I seem to fit the bill…

__

Nooo!!!

Maze

Psychopathic daze

I create this place

Back away from tangents

On the verge of drastic ways

Can't escape this place

I deny your face

Sweat gets in my eyes

I think I'm slowly dying…

"Oh, way to cheer yourself up, Jordan," I mutter to myself, but the singers voice still resonates…

__

…Put me in a homemade cellar

Put me in a hole for a shelter

Someone hear me please

All I see is hate

I can hardly breathe

And I can hardly take it!

****

Hate…that's right, that is all I can feel for the bastard that did this to me. Suffocating those other women to death and then raping them postmortem, he's a sick-ass fuck and I never saw that he was in front of me the whole time…

__

Hands on my face overbearing, I CAN'T GET OUT!

Hands on my face overbearing, I can't-

Lost

Ran at my own cost

Fearing laughter scoffed

Learning from the rush

Detached form such and such

Bleak

All around me weak

Resting Incomplete

I am not a dog but I'm the one you're doggin'…

****

How was I supposed to know he'd be there, watching me in the lab? And he knew where I'd run, where I'd go to if I had the chance. He knew everything about me, and it wasn't until right before I got knocked out that I found out exactly whom I was dealing with…

__

I am in a buried kennel

I have never felt so final

Someone find me please

Losing all reserve

I am fucking gone

I THINK I'M FUCKING DYING!

I'm beginning to panic now, kicking and scratching the lid of my coffin. **I trusted you, you son of a bitch, and you betrayed me totally by doing this, leaving me here to die and then doing God knows what afterwards. That kinda pisses me off, and when (not if) I get out of here, I will come for you…**

__

Hands on my face overbearing, I can't get out!

Hands on my face overbearing, I can't!!!

__

You all stare but you'll never see there's something inside me

You all stare but you'll never see there's something inside me

You all stare but you'll never see there's something inside me

You all stare but you'll never see there's something in you I despise!!!

****

No, we never saw it…none of us did. Not me, Bug, Trey, Nigel and sure as Hell not Lily. Why I ever set you and her up I'll never know, but I'm sorry for it, considering you're probably planning on doing her in next…

What I'd like to know is what I ever did to piss you off. Was it my smart-ass attitude or was it the fact that I almost got us arrested while working on a case? What was it?

__

Cut me

Show me

Enter

I am

Willing and able and never any danger to myself

Knowledge of my pain, knowledge of my pain…

****

You know my mother was murdered, and her killer never found. Are you hoping that your case will be the same? Don't be too hopeful of that, old boy. I did get some scratches in before you put me under, and if for some reason I don't make it, at least I have your DNA underneath my fingernails.

__

I can't die

I can't die

I can't die

I can't die

You all stare but you'll never see there's something inside me

You all stare but you'll never see there's something inside me

You all stare but you'll never see there's something inside me

You all stare but you'll never see there's something in you I despise…

Despise…

Despise…

Purity!

Purity!

Purity!

Purity!

Purity!

Purity!

Purity!

PURITY!!!

****

Either way Garrett…your self-righteous anal-retentive ass is going down…whether or not I live or die…

With that satisfying thought in mind I begin to sink into unconsciousness…

A/N: No, I don't hate Garrett, but I figured I'd just pick on him for this one. Maybe I'll do a comparison piece from his POV…J 


End file.
